


Katamari Symbiote-macy

by johanirae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Eddie got Venom a Playstation 4, so that the symbiote has something to do and not spend the entire night talking into his brain. He regrets it very soon.





	Katamari Symbiote-macy

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I was showering and Katamari Damancy and Venom just popped into my head XD XD XD


End file.
